fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiero Seiken
Fiero Seiken (プラウド聖剣, Puraudo seiken) is a legendary swordsman said to have been the world's greatest sword user in his time, and is widely considered as one of the greatest assassins to have ever lived, being renowned far and wide one of the most gifted killers Earth Land has ever seen. During his youth, Fiero has killed an endless number of enemies, spamming in the hundreds of thousands, this reputation prompted him to pursue the path of mastery in the ways of the assassin, spending nearly 79 years of ruthless training and the obtainment of absolute perfection in the way of the sword, having taken down the greatest masters of the land as a young man half a century ago. In the year X727, Fiero had attained the tittle of God's Sacrosanct Sword (神の神聖剣, Kami no Kami Seiken; Lit. "Holy Sword God of the Curved Blade"), with the very word meaning "regarded as too important or valuable to be interfered with," ''an object never to be broken, infringed, or dishonored, much less allowing himself to be touched or affected by others. With skills that set him on an otherworldly level affixed in his own domain, there has yet to exists a warrior, much less a skilled enough swordsman to offer any real challenge to him, even in his current age. side from his work profession, Fiero is actually a well-versed wizard and magic user, primarily focusing all of his strength in mastering a few spells rather than expend all of his time learning more than he can handle, choosing to use his time productively by conquering each magic art at a steady pace than divide his attention among many. As one of the greatest fighters alive, Fiero spent most of his time success rate on blacklist contracts and and assassination contracts is over 100%, Appearance Fiero is an 88 year old man with the physical appearance and capacity of a 40 year old, being rather muscular and fit for someone in his advanced age. In terms of appearance, Fiero has has red spiked, medium long hair that spikes up in multiple directions on top of his head, with three long strands of hair extending at the sides of his shoulders and one at the back of his neck. Along his face are many piercings that take on the form of studs placed upon the his forehead, nose and under his eyes in a perfectly symmetrical form, all even placed with the same number and spacing in between. Fiero primarily uses the piercings as a type of way in which to express himself, a style of art he acquired during his youth much like his tattoos. Most of his time, Fiero can be seen wearing a red hakama while performing his duties as a guild master, comboing it with a black shitagi with several red insignias indented along the backside in the form of a tribal mark of an oni skull with black flames extending forth from the eyes and onto the lower back. Covering his black under clothing is a large kosode that is red as well, perfectly matching his hakama and hair in color and darkness. However, when he's off relaxing somewhere, he is oftenly seen without his shirt and shoes, choosing to use causal cloths like black pants as vestment. Aside from the pants, he is seen wearing a custom-made belt buckle with a double layered cross placed on at the center, appearing to be made out of silver with black leather making up the rest of it's body; a long chain extends from the front of the buckle all the way to the back, revealing a large skull attacked to the opposite end with curved horns pointing downward. Aside from that, he is seen wearing an unloosened red kimono with a red lotus located at the bottom part hanging around him. However, the most prominent feature about him that immediately differentiates him from other people are his unique tattoos. Across his chest, back, and shoulders are tattoos that follow the Irezumi' style of drawing and tattooing, most commonly found in japan, having had his tattoos inked in with the use of a bamboo stick rather than a needle, choosing to use the traditional method to mark his body. Done when he was 20 years old, the large tattoo was completed when he became 25, taking over five years to complete. The tattoos are black in color and have multiple images etched onto different areas of his body, around both his pectoral muscles are a pair of skulls breathing red flames, with black tribal markings trailing behind them. Along the outskirts of his arms are balls of red flames extending toward his elbows. And lastly, directly on his back is a large red Oni demon with devil wings exuding smoke from it's mouth, standing menacingly. The oni has two large horns pointing forward, along with wearing nothing but a white hakama with a Japanese inscription standing behind it. Personality Fiero is an old man with decades of experience under his belt, considered a world weary warrior who's seen the most violent aspects of life and survived through it in one piece without so much as losing his mind in the process. A powerful swordsman who has lived and foughten by the rules of the sword all his life, he has killed hundreds upon thousands of adversaries through the course of over 80 years, so much so that he describes himself has being "burdened" by the curse of revenge transcending to this current day and age, something that all assassins will face at one point in their career. Having been exposed to so much bloodshed and savagery, he is extremely desensitized by the act of murdering another person or committing acts of violence unto others, seeing it as nothing but the consequence of a warrior who was to weak to defeat his enemy and stop them themselves. When he first started his path to the very top rank, he had a strong mentality and belief that those in power were always right, that the strong dictate the rules and the current age that the weak lived in. To him, it didn't matter what it took, it didn't matter what this path leads him to, the only driving force behind every action, every murder, was so that he could be #1, desiring only to win. A cool and yet exhausted swordsman, Fiero has lived the high life of his career as one of the greatest killers and assassins his world has ever seen; a life that many youngsters and up-n-coming rookies dream of achieving. Even as old as he is, Fiero is still widely regarded as one of the most dangerous beings alive, priding himself in the skill he has even after so many years, However, being a first hand witness of the path that this road and life-style leads to, Fiero tends to use himself as a major warning to those wanting to pursue life in the business of killing, explaining that the naivety of the situation most assassins place themselves in upon turning to a life of power where personal strength matters more than moral standards and the distinction between right and wrong, blurring between the lines the more they drown themselves in the blood of innocents and sinners alike. It transforms simple men into blood thirsty monsters, committing bloodbath for the sake of bloodbath, with no real sense of purpose in doing so or why. He knows better than anyone what a life of dedicated to the pursuit of greater power can be like and what the result is, finding himself as the prime example of such a fate. As a young man, he used to pursue a life of excitement, adventure, and fulfillment, achieving glory with every enemy he slays and gaining more power in the process. It wasn't until later in life that he realized too late that this wasn't the path he was heading down. He believes that the life of an assassin is the life of complacency, mediocrity, a life devoid of purpose without any real ideals or achievements worth boasting upon completion. He lives a life of quite isolation, doing so without having any real meaningful relations to others, and each day, killers and murders do seek him out to rob him of his title and reputation, always prepared with the possibility of his life ending at any time at the hands of another, signifying a sense of emptiness in his life now that he's an old man. Fiero is the only assassin to have lived for so long without having failed or died in any of his contracts or missions, being the only warrior to have reached the end of the road that was paved through the blood and bodies of innocents, yet surviving his ascendance to where he currently is. Traveling for so long in a dangerous journey of isolation and savagery, he did so by becoming is a violent, sociopathic monster with no regard for human life, slashing his way through men and women, his heart has only hardened through the passage of time, developing nerves of steel capable of handling even the most gruesome of violent acts. He is the only assassin to acknowledge the fleets of hopeful assassins who are slain as they attempt to enter the ranks of the UAA. History Equipment '''Death Metal Cleaver (デスメタル包丁, Desu Metaru Hōchō; Lit. "Black Holy Sword"): Fiero uses a unique weapon that is completely different from what ordinary swordsman would traditionally use in battle; combing elements of a buster sword and beam saber, his sword is said to reign supreme among all other swords in it's class, being a one-of-a-kind creation using the most powerful aspects of his old sword as the physical template in which to fashion this monstrosity. The brute design of the weapon is enough to cause devastating force when swung, crushing everything below it with absolute force, the focused energy alone that is emitted by the beam which runs along its entire blade can melt through most conventional forms of matter with a single well-placed attack. Although not considered a fully versed Beam Sword, this unique model still incorporates the technology, but not in the way that most people believe. The overall build of the body is construct by a special metallic mixture of materials that renders it extremely resistant to physical trauma, making it perfect for defending and blocking. But with the weight and size, this weapon is treated as a buster sword, requiring two hands and a great level of strength to wield. This weapons true power lies in it's unique ability to activate the inner battery inside at will, choosing when to turn it on or off. When activated, the edge of the sword's sharp end is ignited with an extremely condensed narrow beam of energy, the likes that possesses a cutting power that puts it into it's own league. When turned off, the blade is capable of being used as an ordinary sword with a sharp edge at the end, used to combat ordinary foes without the fear of cutting through their foes and weapons. The cleaver's main appearance consists of a massive black blade that curves at the middle, giving it the shape of a machete and butchers knife, along the back side are four exhaust openings and a vertical line located by the middle in order to become compact in size. The handle is long enough for two-handed wielding, with the lower point pointing outward. Across the edge of the sword is a sharpened edge designed for cutting and slashing, however, the moment he activates his sword's primary function, the blades ignites an orange stream of magic energy used to drastically enhance it's cutting power exponentially. Fiero's signature weapon are outfitted with unique mods and alterations that he made himself. Due to the unique properties that were used to fashion this sword, the beam generated by the saber is orange in color, something that makes this weapon completely different from all other type of sabers in it's class. Like all beam sabers, each requires the use of a Lacrima or magic stone in order to generate an Ethernano blade powerful enough to disintegrate it's way through physical matter, Fiero's cleaver however uses an incredibly rare material as the prime ingredient, the legendary a magic rock of limitless power known as the [[wikipedia:philosopher's stone|'Philosopher's Stone']]' '(賢者の石, Kenja no ishi; Lit. "Stone of Knowledge"). By using ranked an SSS-Class item and alchemical material of such rare quality, the magic beam generated by his sabers is nearly infinetly more intense and concentrated in energy than any other weapon in creation, generating an unimaginably godlike powerful blade of compressed Ethernano so compact that it is capable of slicing through all matter and beings with a single well placed swing. Known as the Prima Materia (プリママテリア, Purima materia, lit. "God's Stone"), this stone is primarily used to achieve rejuvenation or immortality, it is considered the perfect material, unequaled in power and possessing magical qualities not found in Earth Land, it is said to be on par with even the mythical force and element of Aethar. Deep within the stone, it possesses the Anima Mundi (アニマムンディの, Anima mundi no, lit "World Soul"), the life force emitted by the stone that signals that it is still "alive" and active, connecting Fiero and the stone together in spirit. when utilized inside his beam sabers, the beam emitted is unlike anything ever seen before, glowing white in color, with a beauty matched only by it's sheer ferocity in power. This power allows Fiero to compete and battle God-Class '(神クラス, ''Kami kurasu) weapons and foes, defending against their power and giving him a chance to fight back, as the blade cannot be destroyed due to the immeasurable rejuvenating and immortality-giving qualities of the stone being in use to fashion a magic beam in which Fiero uses to attack with. The blade will be maintained and strengthened while unleashed, making it an incredibly deadly weapon, able to cut through anything in it's path and destroying all obstacles in Fiero's path. As stated, only God-Class weapons are able to clash with this weapon, being the only tools to be able to resist the intense beam from slicing right through them. The body of his sword can also be interchanged with other bits and pieces, changing the length and intensity of the beam by altering the inner machinations found inside, achieving feats such as working underwater, resisting magnetic attractions, or manipulation from enemy magic abilities. Fiero's sword in particular is made from an unknown material tempured through the use of the stone, transforming it into a weapon of unprecedented high defensive properties, with a durability that enables it to endure most spells and impacts of any kind. The weapon consists of a blade made of pure Ethernano emitted from the hilt and suspended in a magic containment field generated by the Lacrima stored inside. The field contains the immense conentration of magic particles that are normally lethal to all organic and inorganic materials, protecting the wielder and allowing the blade to keep its shape and form. The hilt was almost has the appearance of a half-constructed saber with most of it's internal parts visible, self-fabricated by Fiero for easy construction and alterations in order to match his specific needs, preferences and style. Due to the weightlessness of magic beam emitted by the weapon and the high level of danger one faces when using it, not everyone is able to wield a weapon of this complicated nature, oftenly requiring a warrior to possesses a great deal of strength and dexterity to wield it successfully and effectively in battle. For untrained fighters and wizards inexperienced in it's use, it can be extremely difficult—and dangerous—for the untrained to attempt using, oftenely cutting parts of their body should they accidentally let it slip or fall onto their body. However, in Fiero's hands, the cleaver is an unimaginable deadly weapon that can be used at terrible effect, mastered to the point of being both greatly respected and feared. The power of the energy blade is so great that it could cut through almost anything, although the speed through which it cuts depends on the density of the subject, such as cutting through ordinary metal in an instant while taking several minutes to cut through multiple slaps of steel. When this weapon deals direct damage to a person's body, the wounds rarely bleeds profusely, even when a limb had been severed. This is because the energy blade cauterizes the wound as it passes through, and thus even a severe wound does not tend to bleed heavily when cut off. When cutting through dense material (metals, magic items, etc), the immense magic field generated by the stone inside the hilt causes resistance rather than letting solid matter enter and interrupt the blade's stability and form. This gives the blade a feeling of being solid when immersed in dense material, giving him a way to measure the amount of force he can apply and how much resistance an object is giving him, thus giving him enough knowledge of how powerful or how weak something is. With the intensity of the beam created by the magic crystal in the center of the saber, it is able to use it's magic field and coherent Ethernano energy to repel other sources of energy that are similar to it's own. These include most other beam sabers, using the beam to absorb Lightning Magic, redirecting Light Magic, cutting through magic barriers, deflecting photons, etc. With the level of mastery Fiero has, he can manage his way through most spells by simply cutting them down with the intense beam of his saber, burning the very air as he waves it around with each slash and swing. However, the stream of energy emitted is just as deadly as to him as it is to others, as such, the arc beam is trapped within a forced containment field, ensuring that the beam doesn't fly out and attack everything. The field contains the immense heat of the plasma, protecting the wielder, and allowing the blade to keep it's shape and form. The protective field also has additional uses other than to protect the Fiero, it is also a defense mechanism in order to avoid any enemy from absorbing the energy used to construct the saber's beam, making it immune to spells or weapons that deal in absorbing magic or Ethernano. Even if it could, it is for this reason that he decided to use the Philosopher's Stone as the main source of energy for his weapons, as the unique energy acts as a type of "friction," that increases as the beam collides with other weapons, eventually destroying it slowly but surely, offering resistance when making contact with magically enchanted weapons, the more interaction and longer exposure it has to such a weapon, the more damage it deals to the object in question, slowly melting and burning away at the matter that makes up it's body. Because of the powerful containment field maintaining the beam's stability, there is nearly next to nothing able to break the his beam saber's blade, regardless of the level or power any magic weapon or spell has, as the many materials and parts used in it's construction are considered of divine status, utilizing ancient substances combined with the most advanced pieces of magic-infused technology in Earth Land, Fiero's cleaver is the living embodiment of the past and future, possessing both of it's most powerful qualities fused into a single form. Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Prowess '''Immeasurable Strength: Immeasurable Agility: Immense Durability: Immeasurable Speed: Magical Abilities Prowess Ways of Combat Phantom Guardian Magic = Description = Phantom Guardian Magic (ファントム保護者の魔法, Fantomu hogo-sha no mahō) is an ancient form of Caster Magic that is quite able to match even the powers of Lost Magic, if used by the right user. A unique magic ability that gives Fiero the power to create an ethereal being created completely from his magic with the purpose of acting in the physical world as a solid creature, incorporating all of his powers and magical abilities. Generally, a phantom guardians main purpose is to defend and empower their users in a variety of ways, supporting them in the middle of a battle as an extra pair of hands, even being able to attack and assault the user's enemy from distances or locations they themselves are unable to reach naturally. A guardian will protect the user at all costs, blocking and deflecting incoming attacks, and fight on their user's behalf, casting their own spells and using magic to provide support. The guardian's strength is reflected upon his very own force of will and determination to succeed, these factors in turn help increase it's physical prowess and ability to use magic of it's very own. As a guardian, depending on the user's fighting style and preferred method of combat, is able to adopt multiple tools, various weapons, and skills that gives the user a greater sense of comfortability when fighting alongside their phantom guardian, attacking and launching spells in tandem with the purpose of steamrolling and overwhelming their enemy. As an extremely skilled master, he can exert an even greater level of control over his guardians than most other wizards, being able to summon portions of his guardian's body as opposed to the entire entity, such as an arm alone, in order to reduce the energy consumption and space occupation. Fiero's phantom guardian's exact position can never truly be predicted, as it is able to either appear next to him, allowing Fiero to stand on top of it, or surround him while on standby mode, which can also be used to protect others. Able to travel incredible distances in order to reach his designated target, interact with the environment in incredible ways, and provide defensive cover should he be incapacitated, tied up, constrained, or bound to an object against his will. As powerful as they seem, a phantom guardian cannot be separated greatly from its user's side, it will dissipate if it is too far away from Fiero. As a user for an extraordinary long time, his guardian is able to exhibit It's own independent will, able to function on it's own accord should Fiero desire it, acting with it's own mind-set and fighting with it's own unique style of combat in order to throw off the opponent into trying to read it's movements and predict the next course of attack. Used mainly by Fiero to add a little confusion to mix, confusing and overwhelming the opponent by double-teaming against a common foe through the use of combined magic attacks. His guardian is the very epitome of what Fiero represents, all of his power, strength, confidence, discipline, and being, embodying all of these qualities inside itself in order to become a much more efficient guardian in battle. By it's nature, it cannot be banished or sent away to another location against it's will, simply re-appearing back to Fiero's side in an instance. Additionally, it cannot be eaten or absorbed, primarily due to the fact that it is a physical manifestation of it's user's mental, physical, and magical qualities all in one, meaning that the only way to stop is to go after Fiero himself, however that is easier said than done. In desperate times, should Fiero encounter an enormous enemy in battle that completely overwhelms him in terms of size, by increasing the output of magic and overexerting his will over the magic, he is able to drastically augment the size of his phantom guardian in order to tackle and handle larger, more heavier situations that require an even greater output of physical strength. In this form, his phantom guardian's powers and abilities are pushed to the farthest extremes, able to cast larger versions of normal spells, and nearly 100x's the power backing each of their attacks, with this kind of power in his possession, he can take on spells and attacks that were once considered to large or too powerful to block or evade in their normal size. Able to generate enormous weapons that they wielded when they were normal sized, the destructive qualities of said weapon is amplified to unimaginable new levels. While enlarged, Fiero can encased himself inside Astaroth's body as a safety precaution to ensure that no harm befalls him, thus disrupting his concentration. While encased, no possible form of damage and attack is able to strike at his physical body, using the giant phantom guardian as both a battering ram, destroying all forms of opposition, and an impenetrable shield to hide behind. However, using this form requires an unbelievable level of concentration and magic energy in order to use, as such, novice users are only able to maintain this form for a minimal duration of 5 minutes, while a master of his caliber can maintain this size indefinitely. Considered one of the more stranger forms of Caster Magic out there, Phantom Guardian Magic relies more on the spiritual nature of the user rather than their physical strength, using their willpower and state of mind to move and give purpose to their guardian, being the representation of all their currently obtained powers and experience embodying one body, it is why their are often dubbed as a wizard's Fighting Spirit (闘志, Tōshi, lit. "Soul of Battle") incarnate, given physical form. When Fiero summons his guardian, he passes on most of his power through his sword, allowing for the energy to manifest itself inside his cleaver, taking on the form of sword. When ready, he fires the the enrgy in the form of a magic slash that cuts the earth, enabling his guardian to take form immediately when he splits the ground in order to get close to the designated target, striking it at full speed with maximum efficiency, making it extremely impossible to dodge at close range. Fiero does this for more than this reason alone, when his Astaroth is converted into energy and stored inside his sword, in the time he doesn't fire it, it is slowly being fed the innate ancient power found inside his cleaver, the unique energy becomes embedded inside it's body when reforming into a physical form, bestowing upon it all of the sword's magic and physical properties unto Astaroth, explaining why it shares many characteristics to the sword itself (design, appearance, symbols, etc.). As such, Astaroth is just as powerful and durable as his own sword, making it one of the most powerfully summoned creatures conjured through magic, being fueled by the Philosopher Stone's unique energy, and it's body made from an element known as the Aether (エーテル, Eetharu, lit. "Fifth Element"), a material with unnatural properties incapable of being generated through ordinary means, it is the source of his guardian's high durability and aptitude to resit most forms of magic attacks and deflect enemy spells with relative ease. With the stone being deeply embedded into it's chest when forming, it is next to impossible to rip it off from place, as that region is the most heavily guarded are around it's body, using its entire body, chains, and magic to provide enough obstacles to make it an arduous feat to accomplish in the middle of combat. Also known as the quintessence element, the material that fills the region of the universe above the terrestrial sphere, it is what is used to construct Astaroth's distinct metallic chains and bonds surrounding most of it's body, there are hardly any weak points or flaws located in the foundation that is it's body, no Achilles heel that can be taken advantage of in order to stack the odds in their favor. Being completely composed entirely out of magic and celestial metal, there is no actual matter or natural substance found in it's body (flesh, metal, earth, water, etc.) in which an opponent can take advantage of. With qualities such as these, there exist very few spells and weapons in Earth Land with the capacity to scratch it, let alone damage it with continuous assaults, this renders all form of conventional weaponry useless, as there is no matter to interact with. When exposed to a specific form of magic, it can adapt to it, creating an appropriate response that best handles the situation accordingly. While it can be molded into several different forms through the use of it's Phantom Semblance, it's base attributes depend solely upon the it's own alter ego - or identity; and depending on its identity, Astaroth can be molded by Fiero into any shape or form the he so desires, enabling the direct display of its abilities to protect him in the best way possible. Refining the way it can use it's natural forms gifts, if enough pressure is applied, Astaroth will grow strong enough to overcome any opposition it faces, evolving into higher forms - whose power has been refined over several decades and years of his life, attaining the purest form possible. While the exact design of his guardian's body was specifically chosen by Fiero through the use of his imagination, an appearance that best symbolizes his abilities, as an assassin and with a distinct taste for demonic tattoos, Fiero chose to shape it's appearance to resemble a demon from Hell when he creates it. In regards to strength and integrity, an Astaroth's durability is proportionate to the amount of magic charged as well as the level of his concentration, which can be considerately large. His magic is only consumed when the "body" of the his guardian is compromised. At this juncture, the phantom guardian is charged with the proportionate amount of magic necessary to maintain its integrity, depending on the degree of damage sustained. Should it ever become damaged, he can use his magic to repair any damage done to the body, which is very unlikely of occurring. To fight Fiero is to fight not only him but his spirit as well, both being incredibly powerful and honed as the sharpest knife through years of training and walking down the path of murder and discipline in the ways of the assassin, both of them not easily broken or beaten even in the hardest of conditions. With an unbreakable spirit and force of will to help him through all forms of adversity regardless of how hopeless it is, these qualities are reflected in his phantom guardian, being made to last with a fighting ability not commonly found in most magic spells. It is for this reason it is dubbed the "Ultimate Caster Magic" (究極のキャスター魔法, Kyūkyoku no kyasutā mahō), and by it's very description, it is "a Magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source," ''no other form of Caster Magic embodies this quality like Phantom Guardian Magic can, representing the supreme scale of long-range combat the likes that remains unrivaled in all of Earth Land. In the right hands, this ability can be as fearsome as even the most skilled of projectile launching spells lack: the ability to display a combination of Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and Lost Magic traits, embodying all of their most powerful attributes into a single body. Caster Magic is magic that is expelled from the body as opposed to Magic done through the use of a weapon or outside source, this trait is found in the ability of generating an ethereal being expunged from Fiero's body, manifesting itself into an angelic figure able to fight in long-ranged combat away from his main body, displaying an incredible affinity for controlling the distance and space between him and his opponent. Holder Magic is magic that requires a Mage to use an external source to produce the Magic, this trait is displayed through the use of of the Philosopher Stone affixed to it's halo, using it as an additional source of magic in order to produce attacks and cast spells using it to attack others, staying from a safe distance by allowing the stone to unleash it's wrath toward others. And last but no least, Lost Magic is the category of Magic that has been obliterated from the history of the world due to their immense power and the sheer gravity of their side effects. Astaroth's unmitigated destructive power and volume of magic it can produce is said to rival that of Slayer Magic, with the added benefit of bending and altering the qualities of magic through sheer force of will, even that found in nature, controlling the flow of ethernano found inside atoms, molecules or ions, are arranged in a highly ordered microscopic structure, re-shaping the environment by modifying and adjusting the landscape in whatever way he wishes. A common example of this is found by Astaroth manipulating the clouds and atmosphere by altering their composition with magic, transforming simple clouds into cumulonimbus clouds, normally associated with storms and typhoon climates. By it's nature, It can't be contained or controlled, like a violent force of nature, it will run rampant without displaying a single ounce of restraint or control, only restraining itself when commanded to do so by Fiero himself. With a disposition such as this, magic spells such that focus on control and manipulation on his form and body such as Maguilty Sense, Disassembly, or Dispel are rendered useless against it, possessing a natural resistance to these spells thanks to Fiero's willpower and Philosopher Stone offering defense. Many contributing factors such as experience, skill, insight, wisdom, and discipline are used to measure the amount of growth a person has, but in Fiero's case, he brings them all together to form his guardian's body and spirit, fusing them to create it's strength; giving it several elements that make it superior to most forms of magical combat. His guardian has several abilities and advantage that it has over himself, interacting with the world around them in ways even Fiero himself is unable to do so, making his guardian an extraordinary tool with an infinite number of applications. While tied to his Magic Container, his phantom can take advantage of being able to use his own supply of magic, along with all of his spells and abilities whenever it wants to, utilizing ascended skills to control the flow of battle with a sense of accuracy and control existing on a completely different scale than most other spells advantage. The fact that it's magical and physical form enables it to it's ethernano and infuse it with it's physical combat skill, channeling energy through parts of its body for offensive or defensive use purposes, giving even the simplistic of attacks into earth shattering attacks of cataclysmic proportions. This skill becomes even more dangerous when used with spells and assaults or varying types: punches, swings, axe slashes, etc., allowing it to touch people and objects that are naturally in a state of intangibility or is to incorporeal for ordinary touch (ghosts, spirits, magic, elemental intangibility, nature fusion, etc.). When using this power to even further, Astaroth can create and manipulate it's own energy to such an extent that it can change its frequency and nature at will, imitating or replicating the characteristics of other energy signatures to better enable it to move in battle.It can scan energies either consciously or subconsciously and use it to energize its powers, convert nearby abilities with a special "hidden energy" that shifts all other nearby energies into a currently unknown energy. These energies are not simply limited to ethernano and magical, it can absorb the distinct power found in nature, such as light, lighting, fire, and the other native elements of the world to alter it's composition and form. Whenever he wants to, Fiero can concentrate the power of his spiritual guardian that lies within his body and manipulate it for various effects, including simply summoning bits and parts of it's body for extra physical strength, such as invoking Astaroth's arms to use as a shield for defending. Able to be summoned from the middle of space from nothingness itself, and disappear just as quickly, he can control the position in which Astaroth can appear from, be it as close as right beside him or directly behind and enemy in order to get into striking range in a matter of seconds. Usually the guardian takes up residence in the user's sub-conscious mind, or deepest recess of his own soul. Under normal circumstances the relationship between the user and the guardian is symbiotic, one obeying the other while helping each other. Astaroth can materialize either by shifting into a more solid form or by breaching through space by using Space Magic to traverse through any area and become a part of the environment "around" them. Although an oddity, Astaroth actually possess it's very own Magic Origin that bestows it with unique perks that is not normally found in other biological beings; with a biological structure that has been designed to be attuned to become sensitive to the flow of magic in the world, this makes his guardian's senses and natural use of magic to become naturally heightened to exponential levels; more specifically, it generates energy independent from their body; which, through application of magical manipulation, grants it the ability to reinforce the sheer power of their own body with their signature magic arts in Fiero's possession. Using a process known as the '''Magnum Opus' (マグネス作品, Magunesu sakuhin, ''lit. Latin for "The Great Work"), an alchemical process of working with the prima materia to create the philosopher's stone. It has been used to describe personal and spiritual transmutation in the Hermetic tradition, attached to laboratory processes and chemical color changes, used as a model for the individuation process, and as a magic device used to convert other materials into a specific element. However, in his guardian's case, this process is used for a different purpose, seeing as how it is already in possession of a Philosopher Stone, the Magnum Opus technique is utilized to change the composition and constitution used to build up it's materialistic structure, base element, and anatomical framework. This translates to the power of transmutating chemical elements into any other element, liquid, gaseous, or plasma. When used on it's own body, Astaroth can transform/reshape its body into any elemental form Fiero desires it to adapt into depending on any varying situations, transform parts or all of its body completely into fundamental elements, including air, earth, electricity, fire, light, shadow, water, etc. The reason as to why Fiero chose the form of a demon is primarily due to the way he projects himself and his abilities being akin to a devil, hence the name and form that it appears when summoning it in the physical world. As an advantage for taking up the form of a demon, it can imitate and characteristics and fighting styles belonging to that of demons, including those to belonging to Etherious. Most commonly demons have horns, fire, and a physical body resembling that of a man, as such, Astaroth's physical appearance mirrors these qualities. Even when appearing, his phantom guardian makes its appearance known by burning the entire area with fire and darkness as it tears through space itself, and darkens the entire landscape when arriving. If need be, his phantom guardian doesn't necessarily need to be in a solid matter to fight, as it can simply become an intangible form composed of pure energy with relatively stable form. Phantom Guardian Magic is more than simply summoning another being to fight for you, it's the visual projection Fiero has for his power, taking on the shape and form that best incorporates it's most dominant traits and manifests them in the best way possible,making spell casting as effective as possible. To encompass his true potential and bring it out is a rare quality few magic abilities have the capacity to do, making this art all the more special in the hands of those that practice it. When a wizard fights using this art, they do while having their true self laid bare for all to see, demonstrating that Fiero has a thorough understanding of who he is and what he's fighting for, further burning his resolve and strengthening his guardians his guardian's power all the more. Their greatest strength however is their distinct capacity to "grow" and "mature" like humans with the passage of time, and much like people who continually grow stronger and wiser as they mature through experience and the lessons learned in life, a phantom guardian will continue to evolve in order to achieve even greater heights of power in a never ending cycle of growth and development. This is what makes this ability one of the most frightening magic arts in existence; it draws it's powers from the sense of resolve and hardened sense of determination Fiero has acquired through the course of 88 years he's been alive, channeling all of his life experiences as fuel for Astaroth to use, channeling all of his pain, joy, heartache, sweat, tears, unwavering will, love, and a whole other set of emotions, along with his thoughts, beliefs, and feelings that empower him and drive him to push forward regardless of how painful or how difficult the road may be. This single, concentrated drive to become the best he knows he can be is what gives him purpose, tenacity, and zeal as both a warrior and a man, hell bent on following his own path. It's what fills him with life, as is his nature, Fiero will take on whatever challenge, test, or trials there may be, and rise above them victoriously, never allowing himself to succumb to doubt or weakness of the heart. All of these qualities create a guardian that will not be shaken or broken, regardless of the opposition that stands before it, enduring everything thrown at it with maximum power and force. = Guardian = Considered one of the most skilled masters in the art of Phantom Guardian Magic, using it in tandem with his incredibly massive magic power, Fiero can summon a phantom guardian of that can slip through the very veil of space. As one of the most destructive types of phantom guardians in Earth Land, Fiero's phantom guardian incorporates all of his powers and abilities, becoming the living manifestation of all the experiences, knowledge, and fighting skills he has amassed through the course of his life, giving it the name 'Astaroth '(アスタロト, Asutaroto; Lit. "Hell Judge, King Minos") due to it's demonic appearance. When summoning it, Fiero creates a cut through space, creating a gap in which Astaroth can enter into the material world, bringing along an ocean of fire and darkness the moment it's finger begin to stretch the cut open, shattering the earth, and darkening the heavens with it's mere presence. In the long time he's been alive, his guardian has earned an infamous reputation as being the = Phantom Semblance = = 2nd Stage = Sword Magic Trivia Category:Sword user Category:Swordsman Category:Sword Magic User Category:Sword User Category:Sword mage Category:Assassin Category:Master Assassin Category:Assassins Category:Evil Category:Guild Master